


Photograph

by shadowrivertonio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - War, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Implied comatose, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowrivertonio/pseuds/shadowrivertonio
Summary: you can keep meInside the pocketOf your ripped jeansHoldin' me closer'Til our eyes meetYou won't ever be aloneWait for me to come home(This is my first fic and English is not my first language so I apologise for that. But I wanted to write in English anyway. So I hope you enjoy)





	Photograph

“And if you hurt me

That's ok, baby, only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go”

* * *

 

Antonio looked up from his book and sighed softly. It had been a while since Lovino had gone away. It had been a while since Antonio made that one stupid mistake. It had been a while since Antonio had smiled. 

He didn’t see the need for reading. He didn’t want to be here, in this house, in this chair, near their bed. But he couldn’t find the energy to stand up either. He set the book aside and curled his knees up to his chest. 

~

“My god Antonio, you’re such an idiot” 

Antonio only gasped, laughing softly. “You know my name?” He teased. The Spaniard put his arms around Lovino and kissed his temple. Lovino made a face and he only laughed again. “Okay okay, I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot and that’s all that matters” 

Lovino scoffed. “Bastard” 

Antonio shrugged and kissed Lovino’s cheek again. “Oh! I have a present for you Lovi!” He said with a giggle. He pulled out a small box, handing it to the Italian.

“What’s this?” Lovino asked, taking the box in his hand and raising an eyebrow. “We’re already married. This better not be a ring” He muttered. He opened the box and was confused. “A photograph?” He asked. 

Antonio nodded. “You can keep this in your pocket, keep me close” He kissed Lovino’s lips this time. “In case something ever happens.” 

“Why are you talking like that? what’s happening?” 

“Lovino...well my father said that I had to sign up for the military. Spain is going to war. I don’t have a choice. I have to go” he whispered. “I was only an emergency troup...but it’s an emergency” He wrapped his arms around Lovino, realising now that tears were building up in his eyes. “I’m so sorry.” 

Lovino could feel his heart aching, tears building up in his own eyes. “I...I don’t understand” He trembled and shook his head. “you’re going to leave me?”

~

“ANTONIO!” Green eyes darted around the battlefield. Was he hearing things? “TONI!” No there was definitely someone calling his name. His eyes opened and he gasped. Where was he? The walls were white and the lights were bright. Was this… “Antonio! Oh god, you’re awake!” Antonio turned and finally found the source of the noise. It was his best friend Gilbert. 

“Antonio, they called me first. Are you okay? what happened?You have stitches on your shoulder” Gilbert obviously sounded panicked. “Antonio, what do you remember?”

“I remember...I remember seeing him. I remember seeing him get shot. I...I told him he could come with me. It’s...It’s my fault. he’s...he’s hurt” Antonio felt the tears pouring out of his eyes and down his cheeks. 

“Lovino?” Gilbert had to pause in thought and he sighed, looking down. “You’ve been asleep for 3 months Antonio” He whispered. “Lovino...Lovino died in battle. Romulus said he was going to wait for you to wake up. He..He said he thought of you like a son. But he was scared. After 2 months...He had to have a funeral for Lovino. He thought you wouldn’t wake up” 

Antonio felt his heart aching, and the ECG machine made it painfully obvious that his heart rate was beginning to speed up. He laid back on the bed and winced, letting out a short sob. “I want out of here. I have been here for three months, surely they can let me out now” He whimpered. “I want to go home. I want to be alone” 

~

“You’re so stupid! Just get out of here! I don’t understand why you stayed for so long!” Lovino was trembling, looking at Antonio with eyes that screamed that he was wrong. He didn’t want Antonio to leave.

Antonio didn ’t leave. “Lovino I don’t care how much you insult me. I don’t care if you hate me. I love you so much” He whispered. “I love you and I always will. Te Amo, mi amor. I will always”

“Antonio...I love you too, bastard” 

~

Antonio strummed the guitar strings. They were out of tune, all of them, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t even playing, just strumming and staring off into the distance. He sighed and stood, setting the guitar aside. It was then that he saw the note fall from the inside. He tilted his head and picked it up. 

_ Antonio, _

_    I know you didn’t want me to come. If I let you see your guitar and you found this it probably means I am dead. I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I never told you enough. I never got to tell you how many times you saved me without even realising it. It was always your smile that saved me. I hate that about you. But I love it even more. You’re probably sad, I get it, I would be too. But I don’t want you to be. That’s not who you are. I swear it’ll get easier. Remember that with every piece of you. Cheesy I know, but he’s right.  _

_ Ti amo idiota _

_ Lovino _

* * *

 

“When I'm away

I will remember how you kissed me

Under the lamppost

Back on 6th street

Hearing you whisper through the phone,

"Wait for me to come home.”


End file.
